Many people enjoy going to sporting events and concerts in stadium and event centers that have stadium seating, bench seating, bleacher seating, and the like. These types of seats in these stadiums and event centers offer much versatility for the facility with regard to cleaning and maintenance. However, with this versatility other seat amenities, such as seat cushioning and storage are sacrificed. As a result, many attachable seat cushions are available to the consumer to provide additional seat comfort and functionality in a removable and portable seat apparatus.
FIG. 1 shows an isometric view of a conventional seat cushion 100 having several different adjustment points 101-104 for attaching the seat cushion to a seat or chair. The conventional seat cushion 100 is typically designed to fit over a seat, e.g., a stadium seat and the like, such that each adjustment point may be adjusted individually to fit more securely with the contour of whatever seat the seat cushion 100 is attached to. Thus, as a person slips the conventional seat cushion 100 over a stadium seat for example, the individual must then adjust each of the four latch and strap combinations 101-104 in order to get the seat adjusted to fit more securely on the stadium seat.
Several problems are typically encountered when using the conventional seat cushion 100 of FIG. 1. First, when initially setting the seat cushion 100 to a typical stadium seat or lawn chair, each of the four adjustment points 101-104 must typically be adjusted separately as the latch and strap system depicted is not easily manipulated with a single hand. Even if an individual with extraordinary dexterity were able to manipulate one latch and strap system 101 with one hand, this still leaves only one other hand free for one of the other three latch and strap adjustment points 102-104.
Furthermore, once the conventional seat cushion 100 is in place, adjusting the fit of the seat cushion 100 to the stadium seat also typically requires adjusting each of the four adjustment points 101-104. Similarly, when removing the seat cushion 100 from the stadium seat, once again, each of the four adjustment points 101-104 must typically be adjusted or released in order to more easily remove the conventional seat cushion 100 from the engaged stadium seat.
Another problem with the conventional seat cushion 100 of FIG. 1 is that having four adjustment points 101-104 prevents use with a standard bleacher or bench seating. This conventional seat cushion 100 shows the four adjustment points 101-104 as being detachable (i.e., clasps) which be disengaged and re-engaged around a bleacher seat. However, some conventional seat cushions (not shown) do not have detachable adjustment points 101-104. Furthermore, the same multi-faceted adjustment process must still take place when engaging a bleacher.
Further yet, Even if one were to simply remove the bottom portion of the seat cushion 100 and simply rest the top portion on a bleacher or bench, the seat cushion remains prone to slipping and sliding about while in use and there are no members or protrusions from the seat cushion to engage the bench or bleacher. That is, with the bottom of the seat cushion being a flat surface, the seat cushion 100 is free to move about with minimal force as nothing engages the bench upon which it is resting.
As such, having several adjustment points results in a more time-consuming and burdensome manipulation when engaging or disengaging the conventional seat cushion 100 of FIG. 1. Additionally, the conventional seat cushion 100 of FIG. 1 is prone to slipping and sliding about a bench or bleacher because there is no way to firmly engage the bench or bleacher.